582:Donna, Beauty, and The Beet
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Emoji makes their way to their next gig at Lake Erie. On their journey, a fierce rainstorm gets the family stuck at a run-down resort! The grumpy manager makes me sing - and clean - for their supper. Can they get to their concert on time?
1. Lake Erie Music Festival

At a used car company, EMOJI was performing their hit song, "Let's Boogie" with Emma and Donna on harmonies.

_Let's Boogie Folks_

_Let's Boogie, Let's Boogie_

_Oogie, Oogie, Oogie_

_Let's Boogie, Let's Boogie_

_Noogie, Noogie, Noogie._

"Ladies and gentlemen" shouted the announcer, "EMOJI"

Helen came up on stage, "Before we take a final bow" she shouted, "I like you to meet the band. Beating it hard on the drums, Red, strumming and kicking on bass, Nick, tuning the dramatic keys, Simon, cooking up a recipe of smiles on guitar, Nora, tooting the blues on trumpet, my baby brother, Bram, backing up on harmonies, Emma and Donna, and finally, singing with the power of love, Abby, and I'm the proud manager, Helen, "Aech" Harris."

After the gig, Helen was counting up the money and realized that the band hasn't been making much money since their Dancing with The Cars gig. She couldn't bare send her brother back to their father and their mom never got over how they were gay. Her luck changes when she got a call from Cho. "Padleia" Helen said to the band's choreographer, "Get the band and tell them to meet me outside Berry High at 3:30pm tomorrow."

"Got it" Donna replied.

The next day after school, Helen came up to the band with exciting news, "We get to play at Lake Erie's Blooming Music Festival." she smiled, "All the greatest Pennslvanians get to play there. Whitney Houston, Bleachers and Fifth Harmony has played there."

"What are we waiting for" Abby smiled, "Let's get our song faces on."

"And it was really nice of Emoji to let us perform there." Helen smiled as they took off in the RV she rented.

"Principal Rivera even thought it was a good idea for our college applications" "For history and music."

While they were on the way to Pittsburgh, Ben went over a few ground rules. "Here's the deal" Ben said, "Michael, Rocket, Caleb and I are in charge of special effects, Syd, Lea, and Payton are styling the band, Aiden will help with vocal warmups for the band, Toshiro, Shou, Animal, and Wade are doing security, Samantha and Bailey are going to help with souvenirs, Donna is doing choreography and Emma is doing snacks."

Animal got excited to go to Lake Erie's Blooming Music Festival, because he hasn't been there since The Muppets took a break during The Muppets Take Manhattan.

Along the way, it started to rain hard. The band and everyone else was passing the time by playing Duck, Duck, Cluck. It was like Duck, Duck, Goose, but they got to Cluck, they have to come up with a rhyme with a word. They blew a flat tire. Rocket got mad, because they got a flat tire, "On the bright side" Rocket smiled, "You get to be soak and have colds from the rain."

"Rocket" growled Ben, "We need shelter."

"Perhaps we could stay in that hotel." Nora suggested at a hotel.

Beets Motel, Lots of Vacancy, "I've heard of Bates Motel" Red replied, "But never Beets Motel."

"I read the hotels in the hotel guide in Pennsylvania" Lea replied, "And they've got a 1 star rating. The service may be bad, but it must be cheap."

"And we need to get inside fast." replied Ben.


	2. Renting a Room

Inside, they saw that the hotel was empty. "Hello" Helen shouted, "We're here for some rooms."

"Try ringing the bell." Lea suggested.

"Good idea Lea" Helen said as she ringed the bell.

A stuffy British man came up and said, "Hello, I'm, assistant manager of The Beets Motel. How may I be of service?"

"We're on our way to the Lake Erie Music Festival when our RV broke down." Helen explained.

"Are you some kind of singing group." asked the assistant manager.

"Not just any singing group Antóin" a pretty looking chef said as she came out in excitement, "Their Emoji."

"This is our cook, Honey" Antoin explained, "She gets excited whenever we get rock bands come over.

"We haven't gotten many travers since the incident 15 years ago." Honey explained.

"What happened?" Nora asked

"It's our own business." Honey nervously replied.

"Nora" Simon growled, "It's not called "Private business" for nothing."

Some of the chefs came in with a big buffet, "Look at all that food"

"We were going to have a touring ballet troupe book stay here" Honey replied, "But they cancelled minutes before you came in."

"Food! Food!" shouted Animal as Ben and Lea grab hold of him.

"Animal!" Ben replied, "This food is for all of us."

"Don't worry" Honey replied, "I got a little something for your little wild friend. I'm also a member of The Electric Mayhem Band fan club, "The Mayhem Maniacs" and I knew that Animal loves eating peanut butter and seat cushions. We'd just tossed out our old employee lounge sofa."

"Peanut butter!" Animal shouted as he tackled her, taking the jar of peanut butter.

Everyone else started to dig into the meal, "This looks delicious." shouted Red as she chewed on a chocolate cake.

"I know" Nora replied as she ate a chicken leg, "I wish I could learn the recipe."

"Got all the luggage" said the bellhop, "By the way, was that RV expensive."

"Why?" asked Lea.

"Because that rude DJ of yours called me "Stupid" and he pushed the RV down the hill" he answered.

"ROCKET" everyone shouted as Rocket barged in.

"Hey there dudes" Rocket replied, "It was an accident, I had to use a high power wrench to fix the tire."

"Now we'll never get to the music festival in time." groaned Ben.

Donna found some chocolate roses and gave one to Ben, "Here Daddy" Donna smiled, "Have one of these"

"NOT THE CHOCOLATE ROSES" Antoin shouted.

"What's wrong with them" Donna asked.

"Hey" shouted an overweight grumpy man, "Nobody eats my chocolate roses."

"Anything but the chocolate roses, their forbidden." Honey replied.

"What is wrong with you blue eyes" shouted the grump, "Only I can eat them."

"We didn't know" Donna replied.

"What a beast" Abby said.

"It's Beet" corrected the grumpy man, "Quincey Beet III"

"There here to rent a room" replied Antoin, "And we gave them a free meal."

"The food isn't free" Quincey replied angrily, "You have to pay and through your buts out."

"I like this guy" Rocket smiled,

"What are you going to do to pay for all of this." Quincey replied, "The RV is destroyed thanks to that DJ Rocket."

"We can entertain guests" Nora said, "If there is any."

"We already got entertainment." Quincey replied, "The Harmonious Honey."

Honey quickly got out her magician's cape and hat and did a lousy rabbit hats trick, "That's a toy rabbit." Nick replied.

"There's going to be plenty of chores to be done." Quincey replied, "So get to work at 6am sharp you brats!

While they were being scolded, Rocket sat back while eating popcorn from the buffet they were just eating, "Now this is entertainment."

"I Am Groot(Rocket, they just got into trouble with the manager and your okay with this?" Groot said.

"Of course I'm crootaken okay with this." Rocket replied, "At least they won't bother me for a while."


End file.
